Te Koha Samuels
'''TK Samuels '''is a cousin of Huia Samuels and a new doctor who arrived in town at the end of an extensive international backpacking tour. His journeys left him crumpled and travel worn, but it was obvious that he'd scrub up very well indeed - a fact that wasn't lost on the hospital's single women. First to be smitten by the love bug was Scarlett Valentine. She found herself face to face with a semi-naked TK who was dossing in her bedroom. (Huia had invited him to stay in the home she shared with the Valentines). Needless to say the attraction was instant, but one-sided. On October 25, 2006, Huia was tragically killed when a car she was in exploded. She was several month's pregnant with Craig Valentine's baby. TK was one of only five people that knew about the pregnancy. In September 2008, it was revealed that Scott-Spear was behind the deaths of not only Huia but also Toni Warner and Craig. Against Huia and Craig's better judgement, TK gained a job in the hospital - an ED rotation under the watchful eye of Craig and Dr Sarah Potts. Sarah was less than impressed with what she saw of TK, but he was smitten by the feisty ED Doc. He proved a steadfast friend throughout Sarah's ups and downs with Craig and began to harbour fantasies of being the man in her life, instead of Craig. This seemed a pipe dream, until Sarah turned to him after her messy bust-up with Craig. TK bought the Nurses flat (which used to belong to Donna Heka). He settled down and hoped to impress a certain someone with his new, more mature attitude. His new position as GP in Callum McKay's Primary Care Clinic was another example of him committing to his future. His marriage to Sarah culminated in a dream come true for TK. In October 2007, TK's nephews Tane Samuels and Wiremu Potae came to live with him and Sarah while they attend performance arts school. Sarah returned in December from a work holiday and announced she wanted them to start trying for a baby. In January 2008 the "baby issue" had a major impact on their relationship - as TK wants to wait a few years then move back to the whanau and have kids. Sarah's best friend Toni Warner moved in with them after being released from hospital on January 23, 2008 - and TK felt uncomfortable about being put in the middle of the drama between Toni and Chris. On February 8, 2008 TK and Sarah began trying for a baby - but in late June TK discovered that Sarah was taking birth control pills. On September 9, 2008, Sarah told TK that she had multiple sclerosis. On December 8, 2008, he told Sarah that she was pregnant after months of trying. In late January 2009, TK and Sarah discovered their unborn child had Edward's Syndrome and on January 30 they had the pregnancy terminated. In March 2009 Sarah's son Daniel Potts came to live with her and TK. TK and Sarah have had to deal with Daniel and his dodgy dealings. In January 2009, Brooke Freeman moved in with TK and Sarah after the death of her boyfriend Ethan Pierce. Since the start of 2009, TK and Brooke have had clashing egos. TK was very disappointed the inexperienced Brooke got appointed HOD of PCC instead of him. Brooke was annoyed at TK constantly undermining her and not trusting her and she had him moved to ED. TK still constantly disapproved of Brooke but his good nature showed as he felt sorry for her. In December 2009, Brooke fell in love with TK. After a year of arguing it seemed the two were happy to be with each other. Not helping with this was TK and Sarah constantly arguing over the subject of babies. It seemed like maybe TK and Sarah were over and Brooke and TK were about to begin. Brooke realised this and planted a pregnancy test in Sarah and TK's room. TK saw this and asked Sarah if she was pregnant, Sarah got angry saying that he instantly linked it to her being pregnant because he desperately wants a child. They argued bitterly before TK left the room slamming the door. That night while TK was watching TV, Sarah approached him and told him that she thought they should separate. TK didn't want to separate with Sarah and tried to persuade her to change her mind. Sarah told Daniel and Brooke that they were separating and Daniel also tried to get Sarah to change her mind, but Brooke told her she did the right thing. On the first episode of Shortland Street for 2010, when TK returned to work, Sarah eventually told him that she had slept with Maxwell Avia on the night of the 2009 Christmas PartyAt first he didn't believe her, but when she confirms that it was, in fact, true, he becomes much angrier with them both, especially Maxwell, obviously losing their friendship. He angrily returned home, revealed Brooke's plan to her, and then slept with her. They slept together again the next day. Category:Characters Category:Doctors